And Then Came Matt
by Malec-obsessed-fan126
Summary: Mello's life begins the day Matt comes to Wammy's. But how much does the adorable redhead change his life? Rated M for later chapters because who knows what my dirty mind will come up with. MattXMello yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Rated M for Mello's _wide _vocabulary and later chapters. There will be yaoi and at this point if you've gone to the trouble of looking up M rated Death Note fics what the hell are you expecting from an anime that has more fans that would rather see L and Light have sex rather than Light and Misa together? Whatever, if you're stupid enough to need this warning, there will be yao, dont like don't read. Also I apologize if this has any mistakes seems crappy. The only way I publish this is on my iPhone. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

~{Mello's P.O.V.}~

Life at Wammy's was hell before Matt came. Okay it wasn't so bad but Matt just made life better. He made everything better. Every morning I'd get up and slug around my room,which I was glad I didn't have to share like the other kids because I was special. Or that's what L had told me anyway. I was going to be his heir. That is, if Near didn't first. I hated that little fucking sheep. All he would ever wear was white! White hair, white pajamas, white socks! Yuck! He was always better than me and didn't even try! If I got a 99 on a test, he'd get a 100. No matter what I did. And then, Matt came.

I sat on the steps, my favorite spot, when I spotted a black car drive up slowly. The driver got out, walked around to the other side of the car, and opened the door. I saw a green shoed foot step out but didn't get to see the rest of the person when another kid opened the door to the orphanage behind me and told me that Roger wanted to see me in his office.

I walked inside and flopped down in the chair in front of his desk like I owned the place. I practically did anyway. I'd been here since I was like two so this was my "home". For now though. I still couldn't wait to leave this hell hole. My thoughts were disrupted as I heard the door open and close behind me. The kid with the green shoes walked in. He wore dark jeans, a black and white shirt that was a tad too big, goggles (go figure), and had the weirdest dark red hair. The first thought that popped into my head was "cute". I shut myself up quickly before I could blurt the word out. What was I thinking? He didn't say anything as he sat in the chair beside me. I tried not to stare, but honestly, I couldn't help myself. Suddenly I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted to know him. To be his best friend.

Roger came in behind him and sat down at his desk, leaning towards us and folding his hands. "Mello, this is Mail. He's new obviously and I'd like to ask you a favor." I glared up at him. "What favor?" Let me say this bluntly, I hate being told what to do. I don't take orders, I give them. Roger continued. "Since rooming is getting a bit cramped, I thought it would be a great opportunity for you to make new friends and Mail here to have a place to stay, if he shared your room with you." he waited, I glared. Hell no. But I didn't say it, just continued with my icy stare. "Well?" he pressed. "No." I said plainly but with enough attitude. "It's not really an option Mello." he said, trying to be stern. Ha! Mail hadn't said anything and didn't look like he was going to. He just sat there playing his video game which I somehow hadn't noticed before. He seemed cool though...I really did want to know him but to have him be that close..."L thought it would be a good idea as well. In fact, he told me himself that he was the one to come up with it." I narrowed my eyes at Roger. It was one thing if Roger was making me do something, but if L said it was a good idea...well...

"Fine, he can stay with me." I relented. Mail smirked from under the light of his game. I scowled but on the inside I didn't have a clue what my life was going to be like after that. This is gonna be great...Yup that was sarcasm...

**A/N: so yeah, short shitty chapter that I am ashamed of. But I promise it will get better. And if you review that would be helpful too. I need inspiration and even criticism would be nice. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you people who reviewed. I didn't really understand why everyone who writes stories on here is always demanding reviews. O.o I do now...So anyway, here's shitty chapter number 2! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

-[Matt's POV]-

I walked behind Mello shouldering my small, brown, beat up backpack. It had some of my clothes, a few games, and a picture in it. A.K.A everything I owned at the moment. After my parents died I didn't really have time to pack or anything.

I could tell that Mello was about to burst with questions. It showed in his icy blue eyes. I had noticed his curiosity as soon as I set my foot on the sidewalk beside the car. He'd been sitting on the steps and even through the window as I looked at him I could tell he was itching to know who this new stranger was. We finally arrived at his room. There was basically two of everything. Two desks, two chairs, two small dressers, a couch, but curiously enough only one bed...hmm...

I guess we'd cross that bridge when we got there.

Mello sat down on the edge of the bed and finally I couldn't take it anymore. I sighed and said, "Go ahead." he gave me a confused look. "What?" "Go ahead." I repeated, sitting on the floor in front of him indian style with my chin in my hands and my elbows on my knees. "Ask me whatever you want. I don't care." I smirked. "You're dying to anyway." he blushed which I could tell was uncommon for him since he seemed so bad ass, oh excuse me, was so bad ass. We sat there in uncomfortable silence till he finally asked, "Whats your name?" "Mail Jeevas." I said, but rethought and added, "But you can call me Matt." I had been told not to give my real name to anyone when I got here...whoops...

He smirked. "Matt. Okay." another pause.

"Where are you from?"

"I used to live in France But we moved a lot do we just kind of ended up here." Mello's eyes seemed to glow with knowledge. "What happened to them?"

"Who?" I asked, trying to pretend I didn't know. He rolled his eyes. "Come on, you know who. Your parents. What happened to them?" I shifted uncomfortably. "It's okay to tell me. I'm pretty sure my story is worse." he was smiling now and I found it hard not to tell him. "They...I..." it was hard to form it into words. "There was a fire." I finally came up with. "I was at school but when I got home everything was gone." I didn't cry. There wasn't really a reason to anymore. Mello nodded solemnly. More silence. "What about yours?" I asked, meeting his eyes. He was almost smiling again. "I kill them." My eyes widened. "You what?" he sighed. "I said I killed them. Well, not really. I killed my dad after he killed my Mother." he looked at his hands sadly. "He hurt me. Punished me if I did anything wrong..." I'll admit I wasn't good with people. I was really antisocial. But right then I wanted to comfort him. He was so cold looking. He obviously didn't need anyone to help him with anything in life. But he wanted someone to. He didn't say it, but I could see it in those beautiful blue eyes. So crystal clear. Like me he didn't cry. He wanted to but he didn't. I could see the tears welling up in those eyes. He wanted to cry, badly. But he held them back. "It's okay to cry." I told him. "I d-don't need to. I'm tired of crying." he mumbled, but that didn't stop a tear from rolling down his face. "I know," I said. "but it's better to cry than hold it in." Mello scoffed. "I'm supposed to be strong though." I laughed, mainly because I had to. This was a tiger in a kitten's body. "What are you...?" he asked as I rolled over into the floor trying to smother my laughter. He seemed offended. He got up and i thought he was going to hit me. He did. But apparently laughter is contagious because he started cracking up too after that. "What is wrong with you?" he giggled. "I don't know." I said, lazily getting up and falling onto the bed. He crawled onto it and laid beside me. "Hey Matt?" "Yeah?" "Thanks." I sat up some on my elbows. "For what?" he looked calmly at the ceiling. "For not running away." he paused. "I don't have any friends and no one likes me." he looked me in the eyes. "So, thanks. Thanks for not leaving me." Then u realized something. I had a friend. A possibly psychotic friend that had anger issues. But a friend none the less. "Mello?" he raised an eyebrow. "Friends?" he smiled. "Yeah Matt." he looked me dead in the eyes. "But I swear to god if you ever get a higher ranking than me in this place I will kick your ass." I would soon find out that he wasn't kidding. Ah Mello.

**A/N: So that's** **chapter 2! I think I need to work on Matt some... :\ oh well, while I'm doing that ya know what you guys should go do? Review! Because those things to me are like what cigarettes are to Matt and what chocolate is to Mello. Addictions. So go review please and if you do that I can probably get chapter 3 out quicker. Otherwise you'll have to wait like a week. Yes, to me that's a long time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so I lied, I cant wait a week to put this chapter up. So here's chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it more than I do because I think this chapters pretty badly written. Oh well, you tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note...sadly...**

(2 years later)

~{Mello's POV}~

"Matt!" We were fourteen now. I sat at my desk in the room we shared and whined his name again but louder this time. "Maaaatt!" He came out of the bathroom with dripping hair and a towel around his waist. "What?" I sat up straight and said, "Chocolate please." he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can't you get it yourself?" I waved my arm in a lazy sort of way. "But it's so far away..." he sighed again, went go the drawer that held my impressive (and stolen) collection of chocolate bars, opened one for me, and shoved it in my mouth on his way back to the bathroom. "There! Happy now?" he called, from where I could tell he was at the mirror trying to get dressed but also trying to get his mop of maroon hair to cooperate. "Stupid son of a..." I heard him mutter at his hair which never could stay fixed. "If it won't do it don't make it Matt!" I yelled at him. He came out of the room and dropped to the bed, pulling his gameboy out of the table drawer and replied, "You make it sound like I'm trying to rape someone." No, but I might. I thought but said nothing, just smirking at him. He rolled his eyes, mumbled something along the lines of "pervert", and returned to his game. "Hey Matt?" I asked, serious now. He looked from his game to see my face. Yes, I Mello, was crying. Silently, but years fell from my eyes. He got off the bed and walked over to me. "Whats wrong Mels?" he asked softly. "I-I'm leaving Matt..." I cried. I was sobbing by now but I didn't feel weak or anything like I would have around anyone else. I could cry around Matt. He wasn't like the others who would've made fun or laughed at me. Of course if they did I'd just kick their asses but that's not exactly what I'd want to do to Matt's...

"What?" he asked. I looked up at him and through the blurriness of my tears I could see in his eyes that he wanted to cry to. Oh Matt no please don't. But something that shocked me was that he also looked angry. Angry? At me? "I'm sorry Matt. Please don't be mad." I begged. He gave me a confused look. "Don't be angry with me Matty. I couldn't take it knowing you were angry and it's my fault." He smiled. "Mello we've been friends forever. So I need to tell you something." Fuck! Please no! He's going to shove me away! He doesn't want to be near me anymore! He must've found out that I love him and now he's going to hate me forever! He sighed. "Mello, if you leave I need you to know something before you go..." Here it comes. Time stood still as he looked at me with soft, sad, puppy dog eyes. I held my breath waiting for the pain and heart ache. "Mello, I love you."

-[Matt's POV]-

Here I go. "Mello, I love you." There was a pause. Nothing was said and it worried me. Oh god, he hates me now. He thinks I'm a freak. He'll throw me on the floor and beat the shit outta me for even thinking about me, love, and his name even in the same sentence. I looked up at him. He was shaking. At first I thought it was rage but then he lifted his head and I saw he was laughing. The fuck? That ass hole was laughing at me? "Uh...Mello?"

He tried to stop laughing and settled with a loving smile that rested on me. "You're so cute Matty."

"What?" I must've looked pretty stupid because he rolled his eyes at me and explained. "I thought you'd be mad at me and hate me for leaving." it was my turn to laugh. "Is that really what you thought? I could never be mad at you Mels!" he smiled. "Oh really? What if I told you I broke your ds?"

"...what..."

"Um...nothing."

I'd let it go for now but if I didn't find my ds by the end of the week I'd cry so hard he'd feel guilty for the rest of his life. Mello couldn't stand my tears. I knew that. "Wait, does that mean?"

He grinned. "Yeah Matt, I love you too."

**A/N: So yeah, short and sappy. Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! I finally got off my lazy ass and decided to update. Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, this chapter is really short compared to the others and it's kinda boring I will admit but it's a bit vital to the plot so just hang in there. The next one will be MUCH more interesting, trust me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

-[Matt's POV]-

Mello wouldn't be gone forever. L made sure of that. Mello's family had felt obligated to take him away because they felt that Mello would end up as a delinquent or a "bad kid" if they left him with no family. It was a bit late for that. . .

Though the part about Mello not having a family wasn't entirely true.

Mello did have a family. As far as he and I were concerned we were each others family and we didn't need anyone else. That probably wasn't good for our mental state but whatever. We were screw ups no matter how anyone looked at it. A chocoholic with anger issues and an antisocial gamer with a smoking habit. Yep, we were definitely some pair.

L rigged up cameras around Mello's new home. I was a bit surprised when he asked me to watch with him. I'd only been around L a handful of times. He was weird as everyone who knew him could so clearly see. Like, all he ate was desserts. I'm not even joking. The closest thing to real food I ever saw him eat was fruit and I'm not even sure that really counts.

He also had no social skills. This wasn't all that shocking though given the fact that hardly anyone at Wammy's had people skills.

Anyway, back to Mello. L sat beside me on the couch in his living quarters/office that was in the topmost rooms of Wammy's. A large screen was in front of us showing various rooms and angles of Mello's new home. I focused on one in particular where Mello was currently. His "room", if you could even call it a room, was actually more of a small closet in the bottom of the house. And given the amount of blankets and long sleeved clothes Mello had piled on top of him seemed to be extremely cold. L looked at me with his usual curious, yet apathetic at the same time, expression. "Matt, I have observed that you and Mello have grown significantly fond of each other during the span of this year?" he posed it as a question waiting for me to either confirm or deny is observations even though we both knew he was right. I nodded. "And does Matt care about Mello?" I looked up at the screen again. Mello was frowning in his sleep and sighed. "Matt..." he mumbled and I felt my heart break into a thousand tiny pieces. He resumed his seemingly constant shivering after that. L caught this as well and I was shocked yet again by this strange man to see a faint smile on his lips. "I have also observed that you wish for Mello to return?" I nodded again but didn't let my eyes stray from the screen. I was finding myself becoming increasingly jealous of that camera hidden in Mello's room. At least it got to be close to Mello when all I could do was watch him suffer. God, I really did have issues. L spoke again, "Mello belongs at Wammy's. It would be a shame for such a brilliant mind to go to waist like that. Do not fear Matt. Mello will return soon." I did believe L but I had a feeling that something terrible would happen to my Mello before he was in my arms again.

**A/N: So yeah that's chapter 4. Again, I apologize for it being boring but I need to tie in Mello's return. Don't worry he won't be gone too long. Also the reason I made L talk a lot in his little conversation with Matt is because I have the feeling that Matt would be a little awkward or creeped out by the man. I mean come on, Matt doesn't spend time with anyone besides Mello so it kinda makes sense.**

**So please review and tell me what you think of it and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


End file.
